If Only Love Could Heal Her Wounds
by the Swedish Soprano
Summary: hey everyone. this IS The Vampire, The Wolf, and The Swedish Soprano. but i made modifications. this series will have 6-7 chapters detailing the growing passion of Christine Daaè for a Vampire named Adien and a werewolf named josh. told from Adien's POV
1. Chapter 1

Adien stared intently at the screen of his laptop ,The light from his computer illuminating his pale face. He was looking at the website for the Boston Grande Opera. on the front page he was looking at the Biography of one of the Theatre's young stars named Christine Daaè she was young and beautiful with long, springy , dark brown curls and ice blue eyes. Sally poofed into existence next to him, her dark eyes examining the page "damn, she's beautiful. Almost like a living doll" she said "Christine Daaè: born 1988 in Lilltjara, Sweden. Trained at the Opèra Gainer in Paris, France" Sally paused and looked at Adien her face pulling into a teasing smile "is this who your seeing tonight at the Opera…do you like her?" the ghost giggled. "no!" adien said quickly "I…I like to get to know a performer before I watch them preform" he stammered. Josh , Adien's werewolf friend, entered the room dressed in a nice tuxedo with his hair done up he was holding two tickets to tonight's performance of _Hannibal _ the Opera Adien has been begging to see "are you ready to go? The performance starts at 8:00 I suggest we get their at 7:30, just so were not late" said Josh giving Adien a you-better-get-ready-or-so-help-you-god look. "okay, okay" sighed Aiden "I'll be ready in a minuet" he closed his laptop and went into the closet and pulled out a black sports jacket with a red shirt and black pants as he got dressed sally came up next to him "your hiding something" she said "what is it?" adien looked at his ghostly roommate and sighed. If there was anyone he could tell his secret to he could rely on sally not to freak out over the secret "I met her when I was in Sweden with Bishop. She was 8 at the time and she was by the sea with her father, they were on vacation, it was cold and she was wearing a red scarf hand knitted with Celtic designs. When suddenly a wind picked up and blew her scarf into the sea '_min halsduk__! __min halsduk__!' _i heard her cry. So i ran into the sea and got her scarf. And she was waiting for me. Her face in awe she asked me "are you the Angel of Music?" in a sweet Swedish accent. And that is that" Adien then went back to dressing. "oh" said Sally with a bit of disappointment in her tone "i thought you were gonna say that you two dated and that she was a vampire, but whatever" she then went down stairs to watch Josh pace around the floor waiting for him."Aiden if you don't hurry up im gonna take Nora with me! Get your ass down here!" he yelled. Adien laughed and shook his head "okay! Okay! I'm coming, sheesh don't be such a pissy wolf" he yelled back he then left his room and walked down the stairs they both said goodbye to sally wand walked out the door.


	2. The performance

Christine sat at the large dressing room mirror, placing the gold princess crown upon her curly, brunette hair. The light's surronding the mirror made her eyes a shocking shade of blue and her make up look like it was neon. "_this is it"_ christine said in her mind "_this is the point of no return it's the last song in the third act. The song that would let me stay or be booted out of this Opera company" _just then a sudden knock came at the door Christine gasped and asked, in her sweet swedish accent "who is it? Who comes knocking at my dressing room door?" "it's me, Benny" said a young, male, Boston accent. Christine smiled "enter, Benny" she sighed. Benny entered a smile across his handsome face, his brown eyes scanning Christine's elaborate Princess Elissa dress with it's jewles and array of bright colors. Benny was only 16, and one of the only boys in the all girl _Corps de Ballet _at the Boston Opera him and Christine became fast friends over the few months she has lived in Boston. "I just wanted to tell you good luck on 'Think of Me'" he said, flashing his row of perfect white teeth "oh, thank you darling!" Christine cried and hugged her Young friend, as she was doing that a voice called out to her from the small radio on her dressing table "Daaè to wing. Daaè to wing for Think of Me. Over" crackled the radio. "that's me" she whispered she looked up to Benny's young brown eyes "Mod!" he said, with his awkward Swedish accent. Christine smiled, she's been teaching him Swedish and he's doing rather well for a beginner, just needs work on his accent. She touched his face tenderly and walked out the dressing room door, picking up her skirts as she walked she saw the lead tenor and saw one of the chourus girls saying their last goodbyes as Hannibal went off to war. The stage manager handed her a colorful scarf and a thumbs up. Christine stepped out onto the stage, the audience watching her she heard the pianist start and automatically she began singing

"_Think of Me, Think of me Fondly, When We've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while- please promise me you'll try" _

The Ballet Girls and everyone else smiled at her from the wings encouraging her to contuine she saw Benny mouth the words "Beautiful…keep going!"

"_When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free- if you ever find a moment, spare a thought fore me…" _

Then the music crescendoed to full orchrstra and Christine twriled into a different positon on the stage, a big glowing smile on her face

"_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea-but if you can still remember, stop and think of me…think of all the things we've shared and seen-don't think about the things which might have been…Think of me waking, silent and resigned Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind! Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of all the things we'll never do=there will never be a day, when I won't think of you!" _

Christine smiled and strutted around the stage the crowd cheering and appluding she looked up to the balcony were two men were standing and claping the loudest one was tall and lean. He was handsome with dark hair and dark eyes. He was pale and was the type of sexy that girls would throw themselves at. You dated a man like that for sex, not for love. The other one Christine could not help but beam over , he was simply ADORABLE. He had soft brown puppy dog eyes and hair that stuck up in a funny way. It was brown. He was tall and slender and was the type that would hug you and kiss you while stumbling over his words to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight. You dated a man like that for love . just then the music went into the ending score Christine turned back to the audience and sang once more

"_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea-but please promise me, that some times you will think of…" _

Christine looked back up to the balcony were the two men were. She thought as she vocalized some "ah, ah ,ahs" where has she seen the pale one before? It then slowley dawned on her _"it's him"_ she thought _"the man who saved my scarf! Adien!" _she reached the big finish

"_OOOFFF MEEEE!" _

The crowed erupted into "bravos" and "bravissims" and "stupendos!" flowers were thrown onto the stage at Christine's feet she bowed and blew kisses to the crowd. She saw that Adien and his friend were cheering and claping the loudest ,again, nodding their approval. The red curtian closed in front of Christine and the Ballet Girls surrounded her, squealing and gushing. Marianne handed her a bouquet of carnations which Christine procided to give out to the Ballet girls Benny hugged her tightly and spun her around saying she was "the most perfect thing ever heard since Sarah Brightman preformed here in 99'"

The Opera manager, , handed her a 3 year contract which Christine signed egarly in her loopy cursive. She went into her dressing room which was convered, ceiling to floor, in a various array of flowers she smiled and sighed. She went into the closet and pulled out a white dressing gown with long sleeved ruffles at the elbow and ruffles around the collar. She detatched the large skirt and slipped on the dressing gown over her green, red, and gold corset and qukily tied the sash into a neat bow. She undid her hair the long, brown, springy, curls. they cascaded down her back. She never did like her hair. It was to long and bushy. Then a knock came at the door, it was her manager "Miss Daaè, so sorry to disturb you but, there are two young gentleman here by the name of Josh and Adien. They would like to give you their congratulatory regards" Christine's heart swelled with excitement "let them in!" she cried "and leave them be! They're safe in here with me!" the door knob turned and the two young men entered. Upclose she saw that josh had a bit of stubble on his face. shut the door behind them and she was alone with them. Adien took her small, delicate hands in his and kissed them. His touch was cold, cold like death. "you sang like an Angel tonight, Christine" he said, Christine gasped he remebered her! "Adien! You still remember me after all these years?" she said excitedly "of course i do, how could I not forget the girl with the red scarf!?" he said "oh! Exscuse me, this is my best friend Josh!". Josh smiled shyly and held out his hand and she took it. It was hot, like he had a raging fever going on all over . he smiled a bright smile and kissed her hand "pleased to meet you Miss Christine Daaè" he said. Adien then looked at Christine and said "hey, why don't you come to our house for dinner. You and me have catching up to do. And you can get to know Josh better…and his girlfriend Nora" he smiled as he gave the offer. Christine didn't even hesitate to answer "Yes, yes I shall come! Tommorw evening!" Adien and Josh smiled again (there smiles were so charming) "see you at 6:00 Little Lotte" adien said as he walked out the door. Christine looked in the mirror. She has found two sutiors! And it was love at first sight! 


	3. A Meal with the Boy

_Adien_

Adien looked up from the book he was reading to watch Josh run around the kitchen like a mad man. He was franticly stirring a pot of Swedish Meatballs while periodically checking the French Roast Beef that was in the oven. Adien could understand why he was like this, this was their first guest in months that wasn't a vampire, werewolf, or a ghost, or some crazed landlord that was trying to get rid of your ghost roommate by burning the house down. Nora sat next to Adien, a confused expression on her face. He and Josh haven't told her about Christine yet so she didn't understand why Josh was acting like this. She finally chimed in "Why is Josh acting like this? Is his OCD hitting him bad today?" she asked "no, we forgot to tell you that, the girl we saw perform last night is coming to dinner" said Adien in a nonchalant tone. "I hope this girl is nice, or I'll flip her plate over and cover her in Meatballs and Roast Beef" said Sally unexpectedly. "Relax everyone, you'll all love Christine I promise" said Adien. Just he said that a light knock came from the door and Josh ran over to get it…

_Christine _

Christine walked up the steps to the two-storied town house Josh and Adien called home in the residential area of Boston. It was charming, Thought Christine. It was stone with arched Windows and a green roof. The door was green with a crackle like design on the small glass window that was on the door. Christine stood in front of it with a box of Swedish Sweets and French Lilies in her hands she was wearing a black coat with black gloves, under it was a floral print 50's style dress which she wore with pale pink kitten heels. She made her small hand into a fist and knocked on the door, she heard movement inside the house and saw a figure come to the door. The door swung open and she saw Josh standing there, his hair all messy and in Jeans, a plaid button up shirt, and in Keds. He gave her an awkward smile and said "hey, Christine! Glad you could make it! Come in come in! Here let me take your coat" Josh seemed on edge Christine noticed. Maybe it was because he was having her over. After he took her Coat she hugged him and gave him two kisses on each cheek and said "thank you for having me over dear! I brought some flowers and Swedish Sweets for later" she handed him the gifts and he put them somewhere safe. Christine examined her surroundings. The house was thoroughly male with its masculine features. It was spotless though, something you don't normally see in a bachelor pad. She spotted Adien sitting on the couch he turned and saw her. He smiled and walked over to her and gave her a big hug while she gave him the kisses she gave Josh. "It's so nice to see you again, Christine you look beautiful tonight" Adien said. Christine blushed "thank you monsieur" she said. "hi, I'm Nora" said a voice behind Christine, she turned around and saw a pretty blonde girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes "I'm Josh's Girlfriend, and you must be Miss Christine Daaè I heard so much about you, you were all Adien and Josh could talk about…I never realized how beautiful you were" she said . She seemed to be on edge too. Josh's voice called out from the Kitchen "Dinner is ready! I hope you like Swedish Meatballs and Roast Beef Christine!"

…

After they ate their fill of Beef, Swedish Meatballs, and Swedish Sweets , Christine excused herself to use the restroom "up the stairs and to your right" said Adien. After Christine said her thanks she started her walk up the stairs. Christine complicated the meal in her mind. Adien didn't eat at all, and Josh and Nora were all edgy and laughing nervousily as if something bad were going to happen in the near future. But Christine just shook it off saying to herself it was nothing. Christine walked up the first few steps on the wooden staircase, the stairs creaking beneath her pink shoes, when she reatched the landing she noticed that the floor was of a orangle, floral tile ,patteren that was cracked a bit as if someone had dropped something on it. While she was standing on the landing a cold chill washed over her. It was as if she was with a ghost. She finally reached the second floor and looked around for the bathroom. She saw some closed doors she didn't open them because she wanted to respect Josh and Adien's privacy. But as she walked down the hall she saw a bedroom door open. "oh Christine don't go in!" she said to herself "That's someone's bedroom" she did this but her curiosity finally won her over and she walked into the room. She instantly recognized the room as Josh and Nora's because of all the pictures of them, it was a basic room with books and papers and a calendar…a calendar. Christine padded softly over to the calendar and opened it. It was a Wolf calendar with a various array of different wolves. All the dates were written in with "_Dinner at Nando's! 6:00!" _and "_Doctor's Appt. 8:00" _but on all the dates that a full moon fell it was dotted with a red marker and in all caps it said "_DON'T FORGET A NEW BAG" _and _"BUY EXTRA MEAT" _"How Strange" she said. She noticed that the next red dot landed on tomorrow. She thought of something. What if Josh and Nora were a part of some Satanist group that killed naked virgin girls for sacrifice. She had to follow them tomorrow. She had to find out what was happening at 8:00 tommorow evening. Even if it kills her


	4. The Monster's Jaw

Christine leaned agianst the wall oppisoite Josh and Adian's house. She dressed warmly for there was a nip in the air. She wore a black lace dress with a corset and a black silk cape. Her hands were covered in black wool gloves. Her brown, curly mane was pinnied up into a messy bun. As she waited for Josh and Nora to come out she played with the gold cross her father gave her. She entwined the glod cord in between her soft pink nails. Just then she heard the door of the house open and heard two sets of footsteps going down the stone steps. She saw Josh and Nora start walking twords the forest's edge part of Boston. It was were the forest started in the City. Both had backpacks on and were walking hand in hand. Nora was wearing a white button down with a beige jacket and blue jeans. She wore high heeled boots. Josh dressed in his daily plaid shirt and jeans with Keds. He wore a blue hoodie. Christine waited for them to get halfway down the sidewalk before she started following. When they were she took slow steps to ensure that they didn't notice her pursite of them. They didn't notice her at all they just kept on walking. She noticed that the buildings gave way into smaller more scattered homes and bussinesses. More trees and foliage bordered the sidewalk and not many cars passed her by on the road. Just then the sun began to set and it lit up the sky like fire. The sky became gold and pink. Christine sighed, she missed her Swedish skies so much that a pain stabbed her heart. The hurt of homesickness. She was unhappy in Boston she didn't like the loud fast paced city. She missed her quiet town of Lilltjara. After following Josh and Nora she saw them stop in front of a gated trail that went into the forest. The sun was gone and started turning the world into night. She hid behind a large rock 50 feet away from Josh and Nora. Just then a racy red Porsche 911 pulled up. 2 Women and 2 Men got out. The two men shook hands with Josh and the two women hugged Nora. One of the men opened the gate. He was handsome with blonde hair and lean muscles that were being strangled agianst his white shirt. The other man had black hair that was long and gelled back. He looked like a classical hero that fought monsteres in a greek fables that Christine used to read as a child. Or like a dark, suductive, Vampire from a Anne Rice novel. The women were beautiful. One was tall and blonde. Her blonde hair was long and curly. The other one was off average height with long brunette hair. They all walked down the trail. Christine hastened her steps so she wouldn't lose them. The night setteled in. the moon was full and shining and produced a great light that Christine used to navigate the dark forest. The group Christine followed made a turn into the forest. She did the same and went into the dark forest. Leaves and branches crackled and snapped under her heeled ankle boots. The trees loomed above her looking like menacing figures in the moonlight. She saw the group stop in a small clearing she went behind a tree closest to them. Christine watched them, and out of no where they all began _undressing _. Christine covered her eyes, she knew they were going to strip fully naked. When she uncovered her eyes she say that they were bare-butt naked. Christine let out a yelp of surprise and embarresment but quickly recovered her mouth. Because just then they all looked in the direction of her tree the one with the blonde hair walked over to her tree. "AHA! A SPY!" and grabbed Christine's arm roughly she winced. He yanked her up and she stared into his cold blue eyes. He then pushed her to the middle of the group. She stumbled and her bobby pins that held up her bun came loose and fell out making Christine's beautiful brown hair spilled over her back and shoulders. "what Pretty hair" said the brunette girl. Her long, stringy hair covering her naked breasts. "what pretty locks you got there" she curled one of Christine's Curls on her finger Christine backed away "don't touch me!" cried Christine. The curly blonde haired girl spoke up "hmm I hear a bit of a swedish accent! Are you from Sweden dear?" Christine nodded slowly. The blonde girl turned to the dark haired man "what should we do with her, Erik?" Christine froze. She knew that name. she has not heard that name since her days at the Opera. Erik looked at Christine his eyes were a grey kind of blue "make her watch the transformation. Then after our wolves shall make game of her…feed on her 18 year old organs" just then the moon moved from the clouds it shined down upon the clearing. Christine looked around her everyone was smiling at her but not with human teeth…with sharp, deadly, fangs. Christine screamed a scream of horror it echoed throught the forest causing birds to stir. "Scream all you want Christine" growled Josh "but no one will ever hear you" all their finger nails peeled away and turned into black, sharp, claws. Christine looked around her she screamed out again "OH GOD! PLEASE! PLEASE!" she screamed sobbing and begging. She was surronded by Satan on all sides. She was to become a meal of monsters. They all got down on all fours. Thick hair began sprouting out of them, their chests were deforamed too large for a small human body, their faces became distorted and twisted as they lengthed into a snout. Chritine sat on her hautches and covered her face and sobbed. The sobs shook her body and made her sound like she was chocking. She uncovered her face and looked around. What was once humans were now wolves all ranging in color in size. The females we're smaller than the males. She couldn't tell who was who but she geussed that the biggest wolf was Erik. They growled, snarled, and snaped at her she got up slowly her hand she shaking. She was holding a large rock that she found on the ground she lifted it up and threw it at Erik it hit I'm on the head. He stumbled a bit but got back on all fours. They we're advancing slowly twoards her so she began stepping backwards until she was at a safe enough distance to run. She passed the treeline and turned around slowly picked up her long heavy skirt and began to run run as fast as she could and never look back her feet pounded the grass and she heard the thuds of paws behind her . she prayed to god and her father she prayed that her death would be fast and swift. Suddenly the road became visable through the trees "the road!" Cried Christine "I'm Free! I'm Fr-" just then something caught her cape and she fell face first into the grass. Something was tugging at her cape. She looked up and saw Erik with the cape in his powerful jaws her growled at her. Christine screamed the loudest she has ever Screamed and went into hysterics "OH GOD PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE DEVIL! OH GOD PLEASE! PLEASE!" she tore at the grass and dirt looking for an ancorh but nothing. Just then she heard the shot of a shotgun and she covered her head. "GET OUTTA HERE!" cried a male voice. The wolves growled at him. He fired another shot and the wolves whimpered and ran away. "Christine! Christine!" cried the voice "are you alright!" Christine looked up slowly she saw two dark eyes, dark spiky hair, and pale skin "Adian!" cried Christine she got up and fell into his arms and began to sob violently "Oh Adian! Hold me! save me pleaseAdian! Take me away!" she cried into his grey shirt he held her and rubbed her curls "shhh don't cry Christine." He whispered "your safe now dear" he tenderkissed her forehead and walked her away. Down the road. Away from the forest of hell


	5. The Hand that comforts

_Sally _

Sally sat on the bay window street facing the street, the moon big and beautiful like a pearl. She knew where Josh was. In the woods turning into a wolf with his new friends and girlfriend. But she was happy for him, he found friends that shared his "condition" and started a tight knit pack. She didn't know where Adian went. I mean, he was always out doing creepy Vampire bussniess but this time…it was different. She was sitting on the couch watching _The Little Mermaid_ with him and he was silent, his gaze fixated on the colorful Ariel as she swam around singing about being Part of your World and suddenly he jerks up and says "Christine!" and runs out the door…with Haymitch's shotgun. And that name, Christine, Belonged to the beautiful girl who came for dinner last night. Sally envied her even though she herself was dead. But she was told she was beautiful everyday by the boys. But Christine had it all. Long brown ringlets of curls, a sweet, young face, startling blue eyes, a charming smile, a delicate figure, _a beating heart_. But she dressed so strangely, like in clothes from the 1880's and the 1940's-1950's. but the corsets and poodle skirts and dresses made her look innocent. Just then Sally saw Adian walking quickly with a pale, shaking figure wrapped up in his jacket. She could tell it was a girl. The girl was wearing a black 1800's style gown with a bustle, sleeves that hung at her elbows in white lacey frills, and velvet gloves. But her dress was muddy and torn and her long, brown, curly hair was messy and her blue eyes looked like they saw Satan himself. It was Christine

_Christine_

Christine was still shaking like a sick dog when they entered Adian's house…the house he shares with that vile monster. He carefully let Christine out of his leather jacket and took off her cape. She saw the damage that the trees with sharp branches did and also what Erik the wolf's fangs did. It was torn and ripped up to the point of no return. Adians took Christine firmly but gently by the hand and lead her to a soft leather Lazy Boy by the fire place. "Let me get you some tea" said Adian and disappeared into the kitchen. Christine's head fell into her hands. Her world, the world where only reality lived and fairytales and monsters stayed in their books and movies, was shaken to its core. Christine thought werewolves were monsters created by folktales and Hollywood. She wanted Paris, she wanted Sweden, she wanted Papa, and most of all she wanted Raoul. _"No"_ she thought "_I can't go back to Raoul…after our night in Erik's house on the lake? I couldn't face him again" _as she was lost in her thoughts Adian comes back with a small porcelain tea cup on a pretty sauce that had a design of flowers around the lip. Christine smells the fragrant berry tea and takes it from Adian. She takes small shaky sips from it and Adian says "Christine…why did you follow Josh and Nora"

Christine HAD to tell the truth. She couldn't lie to the man who saved her from being ripped apart by werewolves. "I…" Christine began "it was the night I came over, for dinner. i..I was going to the bathroom and I-I saw Josh's door open and went in his room and looked at his calendar…I'm sorry" she hangs her head in shame and cries into her lap. Adian is not mad but takes her pale hand into his cold as death hands and coaxes her and rubs her hand "shh it's okay, no need to cry" he says softly "why don't you go upstairs and take a nice warm shower. I'll bring you a shirt to sleep in. your staying here for tonight". "Oh, but Monsieur!" Christine protests "I don't deserve your kindness" she whispers "oh, you do. Now go up stairs and get in that shower" he says with a smile touching his lips. Christine's mouth stretched into a smile and she went up stairs. Stopping on the landing to look at the crack in the tiles

She stripped naked and stepped into the claw footed tub. She liked the touches of antiquity in this house. She turned the silver knobs and hot water rained out of the shower head. She stood there, her hands rubbing the warm water on her breasts and naked flesh. She soaped up with a pretty smelling lavender soap and washed her perfect ringlet curls with Heads & Shoulders. "_oh how my life changed!" _thought. Christine she was a smiling, cheerful Opera star who lived in a world where only reality exists. But after tonight…she knew what really was out in the real world. She turned off the shower and dried off with a towel Adian left for her. She then slipped on her lace underwear and put on the large shirt Adian gave her, It was a shirt for the Boston Red Socks, she walked out into the hallway and went into the guest room was would be staying in tonight. The room was a pretty maroon color with a big four-poster bed and an old chest of drawers where a flat screen TV sat. She sat on the foot of the bed and ran her fingers through her wet hair. A soft knock came at the door "yes?" Christine answered "it's me" responded Adian "come in". he entered holding a silver hairbrush that dates back to the Civil War era "I thought that you might like it if I brushed your hair" he said "I would love that" said Christine smiling sweetly. He got on the bed and went on his knees and began brushing Christine's long brown hair. They sit, not speaking until Christine says "I wanna thank you" "for what" asks Adian "saving my life from those monsters. I never knew those things existed…I thought they were just fairytales" she said with a dark tone. "They do…and there's more. More that I can't tell you, but in good time I will" he said with the same tone "I used to do this for my wife every night this is her brush also" he said his voice cracking a bit. "oh? Where is your wife? What's her name" asked Christine unknowingly "her name was Charlotte. She's dead"

_Adian_

"oh! I'm so sorry" said Christine "I shouldn't of asked" her cheeks flush red. "it's okay" says Adian "you didn't know" he lifted her head up by curling his finger under her chin she looks up at him a smile set on her pretty pink lips and her eyes shine like jewels. "let's go to sleep, now" he says to her and he pulls back the cover and let's her slip in. her tucks the blankets in around her chin and is about to leave when Christine grabs his arm "no! Please don't go! Sleep with me…sing to me…do you know Deep in the Meadow?" she says. How could Adian not. It was the song he always used to sing to his son, James, before he went to bed. He opens his mouth and begins to sing

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when they open, the sun will rise"<em>

Christine's breathing gets softer

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you"<em>

Her eyes begin to close

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>When again it's morning, they'll wash away"<em>

Christine is asleep her eyes are closed, her long lashes interlaced together. Her breathing is soft and smooth not shaky and ragged like before. Theres a peaceful look on her face. Adian takes off his shoes and get's into a shirt and boxers and slides in next to her he puts his arm around her waist and she takes his hand "_yes_" he thinks _"this is right, this feels right. Christine…I love you and promise to protect you" _he kisses her head and drifts off to his own sleeping meadow.


End file.
